Missing
by Angel of Darkness 1214
Summary: What if Terra never left? What if she learned to control her powers without Slade? BBXRae AU
1. Disappearance

Hello people! Just to let you know this is my first fic so if its horrible that's why. Also, my updates may be few and far between but this story will eventually get finished. I can guarantee you that. Reviews are encouraged, constructive criticism is welcomed, and flames are accepted. I need something to keep me warm this winter. Please excuse any OOCness with Raven because there will be OOCness. So, on with the fic!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or the song "Missing" by Evanescence. Anyone who thinks so is an idiot.

"…" = character talking

'…' = character thinking

_Please, Please forgive me_

_But I won't be home again_

'It's all her fault,' Raven muttered as she continued packing. After she was done, she flew out the window and into the night. All that was left was a simple note.

* * *

The Next Day

* * *

All of the other Titans were eating breakfast when the alarm went off. "Titans, trouble," yelled Robin. They all rushed out the door.

When they got to the scene of the crime, they found Kardiak destroying all of the buildings and trapping citizens inside itself. "Titans, GO," shouted Robin.

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

Sorry for the super, super, super, super short chapter. I'm trying to match the story with the lyrics without it turning into a one-shot. So some of the chapters will be really short (like this one) and some of them could be really long. I'm going on a trip on Monday, so hopefully I'll get chapter 2 up by then. If I don't then I'll work on it during the trip and update when I get back on Wednesday afternoon.


	2. Wonderings

I am **so** sorry that I am uploading a day later than I promised. My school trip got back yesterday afternoon and I was so tired I had a small headache. Unfortunately, being on a 3 day trip where you are physically exerting yourself fully everyday is not excuse for no homework. So, as soon as I got home I had like 2 hours of homework to do. Anyway, enough ranting. On my trip, I had more down time than I expected so I am uploading two chapters. Yay! I also want to say thank you so much for reviewing and putting this fic on story alert. So think of the 2nd chapter as a kind of reward as well. As you may have noticed I have bumped up the fic rating to T so I can have a bit more freedom. (for future chapters) I probably should have told you this last chapter but this story is currently un-betaed. (Is that a word?) Do you guys think I should get a beta reader for this story? If I do then it would mean updates would take longer. Also, if you guys think I should have a beta reader then do you want to be the beta reader? Post a review to let me know. Speaking of reviews, reviews will always be answered at the bottom. BTW, after looking at the lyrics to Missing and thinking (*gasp*), I am predicting that this fic will be about 18 chapters long. So, thank you for sitting through this long and boring author's note (or standing, I don't really care). Reviews are encouraged, constructive criticism is welcomed, and flames are accepted. I need something to keep me warm this winter. Please excuse any OOCness with any of the characters. Now, without further ado, on with the fic!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or the song Missing by Evanescence. Anyone who thinks so is an idiot.

"..."=character talking

'...'=character thinking

_Maybe someday you'll look up_

_And barely conscious, you'll say to no one_

_"Isn't something missing?"_

"Titans, GO!" Robin yelled.

Starfire rose up to face Kardiak with starbolts already glowing in her hands. This was a trickier mission because civilians were trapped inside it. Their best chance was to rip off all of its "arteries" or puncture a hole big enough for the civilians to crawl out of. So she aimed at the base of the tentacles. The starbolts didn't seem to affect it at all. It then knocked Starfire into an office building. Luckily, it had been evacuated except for an old janitor. He yelped in surprise when Starfire came flying in through the window.

"Starfire!" Robin yelled as he reached out to her. He then turned towards Kardiak while pulling out and expanding his Bo-staff. Jumping up, he aimed a flying high-kick at another one of Kardiak's tentacles. What he didn't see was the tentacle coming up from under him and knocking him off balance. Kardiak sucked him into itself along with a few more civilians. Robin pounded against the membrane. "Hey! Let me out!"

"Yo! That's not cool!" shouted Cyborg as he charged up his sonic cannon. Kardiak suddenly threw a bush at Cyborg to jam his sonic cannon while knocking him out at the same time. It eventually grew tired of Robin's incessant pounding and filled itself with knockout gas. Robin had a gas mask in his utility belt but he couldn't get it out fast enough and soon slumped over, unconscious, along with the rest of the civilians.

Unexpectedly, a rock came flying towards Kardiak. It was unable to react in time and one of its tentacles got chopped off. Terra aimed another rock towards another artery. Kardiak was ready this time and caught the rock. It then flung it back at Terra. Taken aback, she couldn't stop the rock in time and she got knocked unconscious.

"Terra!" Beastboy cried. He turned into a cheetah and clamped on to one of Kardiak's arteries. When a tentacle swung towards him, he turned into a hawk and flew up high. He then dive bombed hoping that he could puncture a hole in Kardiak's membrane. Another tentacle swung towards him and this time he was moving too quickly to evade it. Just as he was starting to black out, he suddenly wondered, "Where's Raven?" His thoughts then clouded and his vision went black.

To be continued...

I'll upload the next chapter sometime tonight. Right now, I have to do science homework. *ugh* So, what did you think. This is the first action scene I have ever written. If you guys have any constructive criticism for me that would be great! I'll upload the next chapter soon. Bye!


	3. Forgotten

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or the song Missing by Evanescence. Anyone who thinks so is an idiot.

"..."-character talking

'...'-character thinking

_You won't cry for my absence, I know_

_You forgot me long ago_

Raven heard her communicator beeping and knew that her friends would be heading out on a mission. She thought about her use of the word "friends." Because, call her crazy, she thought friends didn't forget about other friends. RAven knew it probably wasn't Terra's fault. At least, not directly. In the end, she decided to go just to see how her former teammates were doing. Yes, that was an appropriate term, former teammates.

When she arrived at the scene of the battle, she saw her frien...former teammates being beaten to a pulp by Kardiak. She wasn't going to interfere until Beastboy went down. All of a sudden something snapped. Her eyes glowed white and she started chanting. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos."

Kardiak's arteries started to glow with Raven's black energy. They slowly started to come off. She then flung them into individual dumpsters so that the police can come before it started reforming. She then lifted all of the civilians and Robing out of Kardiak telekinetically and trapped Kardiak inside an abandoned office building. All of this was from the shadows of a dark alleyway.

She transported her former teammates to the T-tower and tucked them into bed. Just in case they woke up, she didn't try to heal their wounds. It was going to be suspicious enough when they woke up in their own beds. Her heart fluttered a little when she went into Beastboy's room. 'No! Stop that! You know Beastboy belongs with Terra...' This thought reminded Raven one of the reasons she left in the first place She left Beastboy's room very quickly after that. Taking one last look at her room, no, her **old** room, to see if they had seen her note yet, she faded into the shadows, leaving her old life behind forever.

To be continued...

If you want to know who Kardiak is watch the episode Spellbound. Also, I have no idea if Kardiak can fill itself with knockout gas or if Robin carries a gas mask in his utility belt. I made it up for story purposes. Review answering time!

Chinaluv: I know what you mean. Whenever I used to read other fanfics I used to hate cliffies too. But now that I am writing I find it hard not to end on a cliffhanger. Do you know what I mean? Don't worry I'll keep writing this fic to the end. I hate it when other authors leave a story half finished.

Curse you Perry the Platypus: Thanks! :)

Nkcandygirl: There will be more very soon!

Egyptiandude990: I hope you got a little more from these two chapters. The story will get clearer as it progresses. For right now though, Raven left because she started feeling like the other Titans were starting to forget her and that she wasn't useful to the team anymore. She's feeling this way because Terra learned to control her powers and is really powerful even though she still has a little bit more to learn about the different villains.

Lunarlily: Thank you! It's reviews like yours that make me smile and want to keep writing.


	4. Discovery

I'm an idiot and a jerk. I can't believe that I haven't updated in about a month! Okay now with all of you as witnesses I am now going to take an oath. I ***** ******** ***, (sorry can't say my name) promise to update at least once every two weeks. There. Oh, wait, maybe I should take it after November because I'm doing Nanowrimo. Or maybe because I'll be writing this story and other fanfics all month for my "novel", it gives me more reason to back up my oath. Okay, never mind, oath's back on. Thank you for reading my ramblings. On with the fic.

Reviews are encourage, constructive criticism is welcomed and flames are accepted. I need something to keep me warm this winter. Please excuse any OOCness with any of the characters.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or the song Missing by Evanescence. Anyone who thinks so is an idjit. (idjit-a big idiot, like me!)

* * *

"..."-character talking

'...'-character thinking

* * *

_Am I that unimportant?_

_Am I so insignificant?_

* * *

Beastboy woke up and was immediately confused, 'Hey, wasn't I passed out in the street?' he wondered. He walked into the living room. Robin was already there watching the news. "Eyewitnesses report seeing a strange black energy covering Kardiak. Some of them say the energy was similar to the one used by Raven, one of the Teen Titans. However, this makes no sense because Raven was not seen anywhere near the battle yesterday. Back to you, Jim."f

Robin switched the TV off. By now, all of the Titans had gathered in the living room. "Hey, did any of you see Raven yesterday at all?" asked Robin. All of the Titans shook their heads. Beastboy started feeling a little anxious. "I'll go check her room!" he blurted out. 'Wow, that was weird.' he thought. The rest of the Titans looked at him oddly because they all knew that Raven and Beastboy weren't on the best of terms with each other. "Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" Terra asked him. "I'll be fine." he replied. "Besides, I'm sure Raven would prefer it if only one person went." "Okay, then." Terra responded, giving him a kiss on the cheek. He quickly hurried out of there before the other Titans could see him blush.

'Why did I blurt out like that?' he asked himself as he walked to Raven's room. 'Might as well go now, since I already volunteered.' When he got to Raven's room, he hesitated before knocking on her door. "Raven," he called out nervously. No answer. "Raven," he called out again, a little stronger this time. Still no answer. 'Hmm. That's weird.' He opened the door a little. "Raven, hello? Anybody?" He slid the door open all the way. The sight that met his eyes made him freeze. A breeze wafted in from the open window, brushing his cheek, and on the bed, standing out very starkly against the dark sheets, was Raven's note. Beastboy crossed Raven's room and snatched up the note. His eyes went wide after reading it. "Oh, no." Beastboy said with dread.

One Week Later

Rachel Roth was very quickly becoming a successful business woman. Before Raven left, she knew people would remember if she had bought anything from them. This was a problem because Raven needed to get hair dye, spray tan, and colored contacts. The way she solved this problem was by telekinetically switching off the security camera, sneaking into the store at night and taking whatever she needed. Of course, she left money in the register so she wouldn't be stealing it. After she exited the store, she switched the security camera back on and reset the time so it would look like nothing was ever disturbed.

She was currently reapplying her spray tan. How anyone used this except in necessity, she had no idea. It felt unnatural to her and seeing her skin a normal color was also weird. (Because her skin is grayish, the spray tan makes it look normal.) As she was putting the finishing touches on her skin, she wondered if they had found her note yet. 'How has no one come looking for me yet? Am I really that unimportant?'

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

Review time!

chinaluv: Cliffies 4!

derek: Read oath above ^

xXimmortalXx: It's going to continue to be sad for the next few chapters but then it will perk up a bit. The song is sad so I'm making the mood of the story sad.


	5. Heartbreak

Okay, okay. I should really stop making promises that I can't keep. I'm so so so so so so so...*15 minutes later*...so so so so sorry! Okay. Here is a promise that I can keep. I promise that this story will get finished. The updates may be a bit slow but it will get finished! And if an update is taking too long for you then just keep badgering me. Oh...here's another promise I can keep. I promise to update at least once every three months. Yes...three months. Final deadline. Oh, and check out the poll on my profile to vote for what you want my fanfic after next to be! Ok...enough rambling. On with the story!

* * *

Review are welcome, constructive criticism is encouraged, and flames are accepted. I deserve them.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or the song Missing by Evanescence. Anyone who thinks so is an idiot. (But not as big a one as me)

* * *

"..."-Character talking

'...'-Character thinking

* * *

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

* * *

At the Tower

Beastboy paced back and forth in front of the Tower's super computer. "Where is she? Why haven't we found her yet?" he demanded. "Relax BB. We're working as hard as we can." Cyborg said. "Well look harder!" BB exclaimed. Cyborg left to go check on Robin's progress and to go calm down so he could keep from snapping at Beastboy. Frustrated, the green changeling marched over to the table and picked up Raven's note. He opened it up for what seemed like the millionth time.

* * *

Dear Titans,

By now you must know that I am gone. Why else would you dare to venture into my room? This note was left here for one purpose: to inform you that I am quitting the Teen Titans. Over the course of the past month, I have gradually started to feel like both my powers and I are not needed to help the team succeed. Do not come looking for me. I am perfectly happy where I am.

Your ex-teammate,

Raven

* * *

Beastboy was so confused. 'Why does she think that she's not needed?' Meanwhile, Terra was waving her hand in front of Beastboy's face. "Beastboy?...Beastboy...Earth to Beastboy...Beastboy!" Terra was growing increasingly frustrated. Then, she came up with an idea. "Hey Beastboy! Look! Cyborg's eating tofu!"

"What? When? Where? Why? How? Oh...hi, Terra." Beastboy said.

"Hey, Beastboy, whatcha thinkin' about?"

"...nothing."

"Okay, then. Um...Beastboy...can I talk to you about something serious?"

"Sure, Terra, what's up?"

"Well...um...you see...I kinda...sorta...oh, you know what, let me just get right to the point. Beastboy, I think that we should break up."

"What? Why? I need you!"

"It's just that you've been so distant lately and I tho-"

"Wait! I can pay more attention to you if you want!"

"Beastboy, it's not that. It's ju-"

"Is it because I tricked you into trying tofu that one time?"

"No, but that tofu was pretty gross, anyway, the point is tha-"

"Don't tell me it's becau-"

"Beastboy! Can I talk?"

"Oh right." *sweatdrop* "Continue."

"Well, it's just that you've been so distant lately and so worried about Raven, that I think that you're getting...confused about your emotions right now." Terra explained. "What do you mean?" Beastboy said, clueless as usual. "What I'm trying to say is that...maybe we should take a break to let your emotions sort them selves out." Terra stated, choosing her words carefully so that Beastboy could figure out his feelings by himself. "But why? Terra, I love you!" "And I love you BB, but I also think that your starting to love me more as a sister than as a girlfriend." "That's not true! Let me prove it to you! Just give me one more chance!" Beastboy pleaded, desperately trying to salvage what was left of their relationship. "Beastboy, please, this is hard for me too." Terra said with tears in her eyes. "Then why are you breaking up with me?" "Because...I don't want to force you into a relationship you won't want!" Terra exclaimed as she ran out of the room while barely containing her sobs. "Terra!" Beastboy called out, stretching an arm towards her as if that would be able to make her stop. By the time he got outside, Terra was gone, along with a large chunk of the island the Tower was on.

* * *

So, what do you think? Worth the wait, not worth the wait. Tell it to me in a review. Until next time!


	6. Capture

Hey, everybody! Guess what, I'm not dead! Yes, here's chapter 6 and I've started writing chapter 7 so expect that within the next month or so. Also, school will be out in 3 weeks and I'll have more time then to write. Yay! So, anyway, here you go! Oh, and yes, I know that they lyrics don't really connect to the chapter this time. This is really more of a transitional chapter.

* * *

Reviews are encouraged, constructive criticism is welcome, and flames are accepted. I need something to warm my toesies.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or the song Missing by Evanescence or anyone/anything that you, the reader, may recognize and whoever thinks so is an idjit.

* * *

"..."-Character speaking

'...'-Character thinking

* * *

_Even though I'm the sacrifice_

_You won't try for me not now_

* * *

She had just finished unpacking the last of her things. It had been a week since she had moved to Coast City. Two since she quit the Titans.e left Jump because people were starting to notice Rachel Roth and it wouldn't have been long before people started asking questions about where she came from. Also, there were too many memories from her times with the Titans. When she arrived, she ran across the difficulty of finding a job. She wanted to be an artist but she knew that there was a possibility that she would become famous and she didn't want to deal with forging a background for herself. So she looked through the help wanted ads and found one as a person who took inventory at a grocery store. (A/N: Anyone know what they're called?) It only payed $10/hour. Not that much more than minimum wage, and with only 10 hours a week, she would be living very frugally, but at least she would never be famous for it. Just as she finished smashing the last box, her doorbell rang. Curious, she reached out with her telepathic powers. Surprisingly, she found nothing. So, she went to the door and opened it thinking that the mailman had just left a package at the wrong address. The last thing she remembered before blacking out, though, was, "Hello, puddin'!" and a fist flying towards her face.

* * *

When Raven finally came to, she discovered that she was alone in a dark room and firmly tied to a chair. She tried to use her powers but they didn't work. "Oh, don't bother trying to use your powers. I injected some kind of chemical compound into you. Don't really know what the side effects are but they block your powers and that's good enough for me. 'Wait...' she thought, 'that voice..it sounds so familiar.' All of a sudden a spotlight appeared, and a guy with white face paint, green hair and a bright, red smile stepped into it. "Hello, little birdie."

* * *

Review time!

Nightingale. the . Boss: Thank you for the nice reviews! And if you want to know who kardiak is, it's a giant heart creature and if you want to know more watch the Teen Titans episode Spellbound.

Mr. Atrocious: Thank you for the (sarcastic) constructive criticism. I didn't talk about how Raven was a successful business woman because it wasn't necessary to the plot of the story. I'm sorry if it doesn't seem like I'm very involved but I'm very busy so I work on this whenever I can but I don't have a lot of extra time to.

SaphireDragon15: Don't worry, this story is definitely not BBXTerra. I prefer BBXRae. :)

Nkcandygirl: Thank you! :)

Thank you to all of the people who took time out of their day to read this story and double thank yous and cookies to all of the people who have stuck with this story despite the long update times!


End file.
